


The Fire, The Sweet Hell Within

by MistressofHappyEndings



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Loving Care, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofHappyEndings/pseuds/MistressofHappyEndings
Summary: Joe, Nicky, and Booker enjoy each other's company.  Thoroughly.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	The Fire, The Sweet Hell Within

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I really don't know. The beginning of this story was supposed to be part of something completely different, and then this happened. It took me two days and more research than I care to admit to before I could get this completed. I hope you all enjoy!

“Hmm, that was – ” 

“Aaah, yeah, it was.” 

No other words are needed. It certainly _was_. Nicky and Joe lie with their heads towards the foot of the bed in their familiar spooned position, Booker lying right side up near the headboard, all three of them trying to catch their breaths from their last round of love-making. 

They have been engaged in non-stop, fairly athletic sex since they’ve woken in the morning. The latest had Joe taking Nicky while Nicky and Booker engaged in a 69 position. They had taken their time with this round, each man invested in giving more than they were receiving, drawing it out for as long as they each could until none of them could hold out any longer. The results had been a slow, spectacular landslide of pleasure that had started with Joe, crashed through Nicky, and finally ended with Booker. 

A low chuckle comes from the far side of the bed, and Joe props himself on his elbow to look over Nicky’s supine form and raise an eyebrow at Booker. The mock glare is lost on the younger immortal. Eyes closed, Booker has sprawled out as much as possible in the confines of their shared bed, limbs loose and relaxed, a slightly dopey smile on his face. His hair is a chaotic mess from where Joe had been tugging at it a few moments ago, and his chest is slick with sweat and Nicky’s cum. 

Booker looks like a debauched angel, and Joe feels his heart swell with love at the sight of him so well satisfied. It had taken the three of them some time to get to this point, but it had been worth every arduous step to be here like this right now. Fate could sometimes be a wretched bitch, but she had brought the three of them together, and no matter what the future held in store for them, Joe can only be grateful for that. 

Joe drops a lingering kiss on Nicky’s shoulder even as he reaches over him to catch at Booker’s fingers. He tugs at his lax hand until he can press the back of it against his face, rubbing his bearded cheek over Booker’s knuckles, feeling them twitch in response, until the other man finally opens his eyes to peer lazily up at him. Eyes dark with sated desire, Joe lifts his mouth from Nicky’s shoulder to flick his tongue against Booker’s skin. 

“You are too far away, _habibi_.” 

Booker makes a low sound deep in his chest and laboriously sits up to get closer to both his lovers. He keeps his half-lidded gaze steady on Joe as he moves in, almost close enough to share breath with the older man, before he ducks down at the last minute to capture Nicky’s mouth instead. Nicky startles a little at the abrupt caress, but quickly recovers, his fingers spearing deep into Booker’s hair to angle his head the way he wants it. Joe would be jealous of the attention he’s not receiving if his _habaybi_ didn’t make such lovely sounds as they seemingly try to devour each other whole. 

Joe instead takes the moment to appreciate the flex of Booker’s shoulders and arms as he props himself over Nicky. The younger man is broader than either Joe or Nicky, stronger, too. He has used that strength time and again against their enemies, but he’s also used it for more benevolent reasons. Joe has seen him use those shoulders to hold up a burning beam to allow for a family to escape, has watched him dive into the frigid waters of the ocean and hold up survivors of a shipwreck until they could reach them in a lifeboat, has been on the other end of a rope with only Booker’s grip between him and a painful death. 

Even in the midst of a hundred missions, long before he and Nicky had managed to entice him into their bed, Joe had admired the pure, restrained strength contained in Booker’s beautiful body. Unable to help himself, he leans down now to lick through the sweat caught in the defined lines of Booker’s muscles. 

Booker makes a strangled, pleading noise, one that is lost in Nicky’s devouring mouth, and arches up into Joe’s mouth. Joe smiles as he continues his ministrations across the expanse of Booker’s shoulders then down his nearest bicep, laying worship on all that glorious strength. Perhaps he can persuade the younger immortal to use his power in more pleasurable pursuits today. He did so love being held down and taken … 

His two lovers do not neglect Joe for long. Nicky rolls onto his back between them, forcing Joe back a little, as he drags Booker with him to keep their mouths firmly sealed together. Reaching out blindly, Nicky finds Joe and pulls him away from his adoration of Booker’s shoulders by the nape of his neck until he is even with the both of them. He tears his mouth from Booker and feasts on Joe instead. 

Undeterred, Booker simply shifts his attentions to the now exposed tendon of Joe’s neck, nibbling and licking until he reaches the junction at his shoulder. He brushes the tip of his tongue across the sensitive skin there once, twice, then, without any warning, he bites down. Hard. 

Joe chokes on a shout that Nicky greedily swallows down, holding him fast with his grip on his neck and hair, as Booker increases the pressure of the bite until he can feel the skin start to give way to his teeth. He pulls back then, laving the flat of his tongue soothingly over the already fading mark, before he bites down again. Joe gives another muffled shout when Nicky yanks his head to the side to give Booker more room to work. Booker rears up to pin Joe against Nicky’s chest with one hand firmly planted between his shoulder blades as the other man begins to writhe. He continues to alternate between the bites and soothing licks while Nicky does his best to deprive their willing captive of oxygen. 

Nicky has known all of Joe’s most sensitive places for centuries, and he has been diligent in providing Booker with the same knowledge. He uses that knowledge now, abandoning Joe’s neck to skate his fingers down the length of his arms, feeling the hair rise to meet them as he draws them to his wrists. He circles them in a tight grip, momentarily mesmerized by the bruises blossoming and fading on the dark skin. Booker shakes his head to clear it and stretches Joe’s arms as far as they will go over his head, pressing his grasping fingers into the mattress. Nicky’s hands slide under Joe’s a moment later, threading through Joe’s fingers and giving him something better to hold onto than the rumpled sheets. 

Satisfied that Nicky will keep Joe where he placed him, Booker runs his palms down Joe’s forearms, over the sharp jut of his elbows, to the swell of his biceps and back up to the cap of his shoulder. He lets the tips of his pinky fingers brush the underside of Nicky’s arms as he goes, making the other man jump, a tiny movement nearly lost in Joe’s more overt reactions, but Booker sees it and smiles in satisfaction. 

Focusing back on Joe for the moment, he swirls his fingertips against the bony point of his shoulder, then spreads his fingers wide to stroke across the flat blade of his shoulder. He admires the contrast of the darker skin against his own paler shade as he traces the groove where spine joins flesh, loving how Joe whines and arches, already wordlessly begging for more from such simple touches. 

Booker is willing to oblige him. He shifts to rise to plant first one then the other of his knees between his lovers’ sprawled legs. Nicky smoothly slides his feet around Joe’s calves, keeping him pinned and vulnerable to whatever the younger man wishes to do to him. He’s released Joe’s mouth, allowing the other man to pant and try to catch his breath against his collarbone, and he grins wickedly up at Booker, anticipation in his eyes as he waits to see what Booker will do. Booker smirks back and sets to work. 

Curling his fingers into a claw-like shape, he starts at the top of Joe’s back and slowly drags them down either side of his spine. Brief red lines trail behind his fingers, lighting lines of fire that spark Joe’s nerves and make him gasp. Booker repeats the action then leans in to scatter wet, open-mouthed kisses along the same path as his nails move lower to scratch lines and circles over the taut skin of his ass. 

Joe tries to buck up into the touch, but Nicky’s grip on him holds fast, and Booker just keeps going as if unaware of the devastation he’s leaving behind. First the lightning under his fingertips followed by the soft, consuming wetness of his mouth, the younger man covers every inch of Joe’s skin from neck to heel while Nicky swallows down every desperate groan and plea as if they are the finest of wines. 

Booker is very thorough in his attentions. By the time he’s done lavishing kisses on Joe’s ankle bone, the older immortal is a shivering, enervated wreck. Every touch lights a tiny fire under his skin, and he twitches weakly in Nicky’s arms as Booker reverses direction only to stop at the crease where thigh meets buttock. 

Booker takes a deep, steadying breath, the pads of his thumbs moving in slow, steady circles against Joe’s ass, spreading him open slightly with each pass but never fully exposing him. He leans down to rub his cheek against the meat of Joe’s ass, letting the bristles of his beard scrape across the taut flesh before lapping over the reddened skin to soothe the burn. 

A movement above him, and he glances upwards to meet Nicky’s sea glass gaze. Nicky winks down at him as he loosens his hold on Joe’s fingers and trails his hands down the trembling body. Joe gives a weak protest as he uses those hands spread him apart to expose his furled flesh to Booker, but he doesn’t try to move away. 

“Give him what he needs, _caro mio_ ,” Nicky orders softly. 

The younger immortal feels his mouth water at the vulnerable sight. Not just of Joe’s pink, wanting hole, but also of the heavy set of his balls resting against Nicky’s, of Nicky’s own reddened opening, still wet and loose from Joe’s earlier possession. Beautiful, they are beautiful together, as they always are, and he feels so, so lucky to be allowed to see them like this. Letting the saliva gather on his tongue, Booker drops down to lay prone against the mattress and makes one long, wet swipe over them both. 

His lovers shout in unison, both men bucking hard at the unexpected sensation, but Booker has both hands gripped tightly around Joe’s hips and presses down hard to keep them both exactly where he wants them. The broad shoulders between their legs holds them open as he hungrily suckles at their bared flesh, never predictable, switching up the pace and technique, not letting either of them get use to a rhythm. He relishes the taste of their skin, their heat against his face as they squirm, and the increasing volume of their uncontained pleasure, but he knows he can give them more. 

“You make such pretty noises, _mes couers_ ,” Booker purrs as he spreads Joe’s cheeks and stares at the wet and sloppy hole he’s been tasting and teasing. He uses one of his thumbs to push against the rim and watched the entire bud unfurl, as if it was an invitation. Joe is the only one of them who hasn’t been taken so far today, and it would be so easy, so easy to just sink into that slick heat and lose himself in the bliss of the older man’s body. Joe would let him, would probably beg him, if he wanted him, too. 

Booker’s cock throbs faintly at the idea, but as arousing as the thought is, his own body hasn’t yet recovered fully from their earlier activities. Later, he promises himself, but for now … 

Booker leans back in and grasps part of Joe’s rim with his lips, pliant and loose, and sucks as he points his tongue and breaches the twitching hole for the first time. A full body shiver grips Joe as he howls against Nicky’s skin. Nicky echoes that howl a moment later as one of Booker’s fingers dips deep into his body. Booker’s aim is precise and true, curled just right, tearing another cry from Nicky’s throat. Nicky’s hands shoot down to grasp handfuls of Joe’s ass, not to help Booker tease this time, but to push and pull his aching cock as much as he can against his lover’s slick shaft. Joe sobs and jerks against him as much as Booker’s hold allows. 

Booker lifts off them for a moment to watch their desperate movements, a feeling he can’t name filling him at the knowledge that he is the one who has made these two experienced lovers so needy. They are both so, so close, it won’t take much more to push them over the edge, but it will be him who grants them that release. He readjusts his hold on Joe’s hips and forces them to stillness. Both men curse at him in their native tongues. A dark chuckle escapes Booker. 

“So wet for me, _mes amours_ , so perfect,” he croons, his breath fanning softly, maddeningly, over Joe’s sensitive flesh, making him curse again and push his ass out to try and get Booker’s tongue back where he desperately needs it. 

“Fuck, please, _habibi_ , please, just –” Joe’s voice sounds hoarse and raw, nothing like his usual suave tones, and Booker thrills at being able to wreck the other man. Nicky makes a rough sound of agreement, and he hears the slick sound of their mouths coming together in a sloppy, desperate kiss. 

Booker takes pity and gets back to work, sticking his tongue in and rubbing roughly at Joe’s rim in a different but no less sloppy kiss, massaging his inner walls. He moves one hand down so he can roll the older man’s balls between his fingers, rubbing the stretch of skin between his sac and hole. He rides out the bucking motion this causes, lets them settle into a brief rhythm, then slides another finger deep into Nicky’s slick heat. He feels more than hears the choked sound Nicky makes as the legs on either side of his shoulders clamp down. 

One stroke, two, and Joe wails as he humps back into Booker’s wicked tongue, his come smearing hot and sticky all over Nicky’s stomach and his own chest. Another few hard, careful strokes against his prostate, and Nicky breathes out a gasp into Joe’s ear as he adds to the mess spreading between them. 

Booker withdraws his mouth and fingers slowly, gently, aware of the oversensitivity making both of his lovers twitch and shudder. Wiping his hands against the stained bedding, he shuffles up the bed till he is lying next to them and pets at Joe’s sweaty, tangled curls. He smiles softly against Nicky’s shoulder when Joe opens his eyes to blink blearily at him. 

“Okay?” he asks quietly. 

Another slow blink as Joe tries to process the question. “Hmmm,” he finally answers, his eyes falling closed once more. 

Booker leans up on one arm and presses a kiss against his temple then peers over Joe’s head to check on his other lover. Nicky’s face is slack with fatigue and pleasure, and he looks like he’s one breath away from slumber, but Booker needs to know that he’s all right before he can let him sleep. He reaches out to gently trace the curve of his cheekbone with the tips of his fingers. 

“Nicky? How are you?” 

He only receives an unintelligible response, but there isn’t any discomfort or pain in it, so Booker doesn’t push for anything more coherent. He flops back down on his side next to them, watching them as the pair curl a little closer into each other’s warmth and finally drop of into well-deserved sleep. Booker know he should get up and find something to clean them all up with before falling asleep himself, but exhaustion is weighing down his limbs, and just this once, he can’t be bothered. Fumbling over the side of the bed for the blankets pushed to the floor, he finds one and clumsily tosses it over the three of them. He doesn’t even feel the fabric settle over him before he’s joined the other two in sweet, peaceful dreams.


End file.
